halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Team Dragon
Fire Team DRAGON is a SPARTAN III Fire Team assembled from members of the first ever cycle of SPARTAN III conscripts. While there was no one defining characteristic that unified the members, they were selected by either Kurt Ambrose or ONI observers who noted aspects of their natures that would make them more valuable than to be used in the ranks of likely suicide missions in the future. So when they finished training in 2536, they were pulled from the rest of the company and assembled as Fire Team DRAGON for the first time. The early history of the unit saw them performing raids, assisting in the evacuation of civilians, scuttling UNSC vessels as per the Cole Protocol, and engaging in other high-risk operations against Covenant forces. Fire Team Composition Fire Team DRAGON is comprised of the following members. * DRAGON 1 ** NAME: Bill-A093 ** GENDER: Male ** HEIGHT: 7'4" ** SERVICE NUMBER: xxxxx-xxxxx-AA ** COMPANY: Fire Team DRAGON, ALPHA ** STATUS: Active ** PERSONNEL JACKET * DRAGON 2 ** NAME: Viktoria-A296 ** GENDER: Female ** HEIGHT: 6'10" ** SERVICE NUMBER: xxxxx-xxxxx-AA ** COMPANY: Fire Team DRAGON, ALPHA ** STATUS: Active ** PERSONNEL JACKET * DRAGON 3 ** NAME: Arthur-A198 ** GENDER: Male ** HEIGHT: 6'11" ** SERVICE NUMBER: xxxxx-xxxxx-AA ** COMPANY: Fire Team DRAGON, ALPHA ** STATUS: Active ** PERSONNEL JACKET * DRAGON 4 ** NAME: Delaney-A067 ** GENDER: Male ** HEIGHT: 7'3" ** SERVICE NUMBER: xxxxx-xxxxx-AA ** COMPANY: Fire Team DRAGON, ALPHA ** STATUS: Active ** PERSONNEL JACKET * DRAGON 5 ** NAME: Robin-A121 ** GENDER: Female ** HEIGHT: 7'5" ** SERVICE NUMBER: xxxxx-xxxxx-AA ** COMPANY: Fire Team DRAGON, ALPHA ** STATUS: Active ** PERSONNEL JACKET * DRAGON 6 ** NAME: Victoria-A189 ** GENDER: Female ** HEIGHT: 6'10" ** SERVICE NUMBER: xxxxx-xxxxx-AA ** COMPANY: Fire Team DRAGON, ALPHA ** STATUS: Active ** PERSONNEL JACKET Operational History Formation, Early History Formed in 2536 from trainees in the SPARTAN-III Program, Fire Team DRAGON was one of the earliest teams to be pulled away from their peers for the formation of a SPARTAN-III Fire Team. Like other such teams they were issued MJOLNIR Mark IV assault armor in place of the more traditional SPI systems. After being officially formed into Fire Team DRAGON, they were garrisoned at for future operations in the region until tasking and assignment would require them to deploy elsewhere. They were formed with the intention of conducting raids, assisting in the evacuation of civilians, scuttling UNSC vessels as per the Cole Protocol, and engaging in other high-risk operations against Covenant forces in support of larger military campaigns and operations. Human-Covenant War Fire Team DRAGON would first come together in 2536 when they were assigned to be part of Battle Group Whiskey. There, assigned as one of the primary offensive elements of the Battle Group, they would operate under the radio callsign of Whiskey Green with DRAGON 1 identifying himself as Whiskey Green 6 on the radio when communicating with other Battle Group and UNSC assets. Their first major operation occurred in June of 2537 when they were deployed to a Covenant-held world where it was believed a junior Prophet was leading Covenant forces on the planet in search of an unknown artifact. The team was deployed from orbit by Pelican insertion, with the plan that they would break off for various objectives. Bill-A093 would drop from the Pelican first at a separate landing zone to head for the believed location of the artifact. Arthur-A198 and Viktoria-A296 would be responsible for assassinating the Prophet, Robin-A121 would work with the team's assigned AI to disable and spoof Covenant communications in the search camp, Victoria-A189 would provide overall sniper overwatch, and Delaney-A067 would deliver the nuclear warhead to be planted in the camp in order to distract and disorient Covenant forces when they extracted. Post-War Service Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed semper orci dui, nec ullamcorper urna euismod at. Nam risus lacus, molestie faucibus lacus sit amet, fringilla tristique dolor. Nunc et ultricies purus. Mauris eu accumsan turpis. Duis eget pulvinar diam. Pellentesque varius metus eu purus dapibus, in ullamcorper nibh tempor. Integer quis pellentesque lacus. Mauris justo tortor, mattis molestie facilisis quis, vehicula a sem. Mauris blandit vehicula nisl ac lobortis. Aliquam rhoncus convallis neque, sed accumsan nunc. Morbi scelerisque sit amet erat eget finibus. Suspendisse ac massa et massa rutrum vulputate in sed augue. Phasellus scelerisque scelerisque orci, vitae imperdiet sem. Vivamus nunc nunc, porta in viverra at, ultricies in elit. Phasellus metus augue, varius ut tortor nec, lobortis tempus quam. Ut efficitur dictum egestas. Integer ornare erat et nibh molestie, a aliquet sapien ultricies. Suspendisse nec sem vel nibh volutpat tempus eu eu arcu. Category:SPARTAN Teams